


Culture War

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Sheppard and friends watch Power Rangers, bitch about cultural differences, and just generally get on each other's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture War

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: "Either a drabble with a Power Ranger team watching Stargate OR SG1/Team Shep watching Power Rangers."

"Why are they wearing those outfits?" asked Teyla, frowning at the screen.

"I don't know," said John.

"They're way too bright," agreed Ronon. "Lacks strategic advantage. They're going to get their asses kicked."

"Guys, it's just a TV show. It doesn't matter how they're dressed, pretty soon they're going to jump into a giant robot made out of different mythological creatures. How much sense do you want it to make, anyway?"

"This is seriously what you were into as a kid?" asked Rodney distastefully. "And you think Canadian television is questionable."

"I just don't think Kids in the Hall is funny, Rodney, I'm sorry. And I wasn't 'into' the Power Rangers when I was a kid, given that this only came out a decade ago."

"I am disturbed beyond the imagining that you know that," said Rodney. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if you secretly loved it, given that you often behave as though you're ten years old..."

"There is no way all of those pieces could fit together like that," cut in Ronon loudly, long since bored with John and Rodney sniping at each other, and fixated on the screen.

"It is slightly more believable than the notion of them all flipping into the air at that height," said Teyla.

"No, I could probably make it that high up."

"You could not," scoffed Rodney. "Or haven't you noticed that you're weighted down by an entire dead cow? That's why they all wear those stupid outfits, at least they're streamlined."

"Still faster than you," said Ronon.

"Whose is this, anyway?" asked John of the episode. It also doubled as a not-so-subtle reminder that this wasn't his thing, either.

"Beats me, I found it on the server," said Rodney. "I seriously doubt anyone would own up to it if it were theirs, anyway."

"Probably some nerd in your department," said John.

"I don't know, I'm sure any one of your military underlings would get off on watching this unnecessarily violent nonsense." There was a long pause, and Rodney's head slowly tipped to one side. "That Pink Ranger's way hot, though."

"Figured you'd think that. I think the yellow one is hotter."

"Please, you're just saying that because..."

"'Cause what, McKay?" asked John, voice raising half an octave in challenge.

"Oh, never mind."

"Your planet is very strange, John," said Teyla in that tone of voice that said she thought he was a crazy person and she was only being polite for his sake.

"You mean stupid," said Ronon. Ronon was usually less polite.

"Hey, your planets haven't even invented television, so you don't get to talk."

Rodney shifted on the couch, the sound falling in chorus with the expected rolling of his eyes. "After this, we should watch a real show."

"You mean a Canadian show," accused John.

"Well, okay, yes," sniffed Rodney.

"Don't go playing that card. This is an adaptation of some Japanese thing, anyway."

"Ah," said Rodney. "That explains everything."


End file.
